The present invention relates to a cooling tower of the type including a jacket which consists of a shell which is not self-supporting and is stretched between a spacer ring and a footing, wherein the spacer ring is held by means of cables via a lifting ring attached at a mast which is made of least partially of a metallic material. The invention further relates to a method for assembling such a cooling tower.
The erection, or assembly, of known cooling towers having this type of construction, especially those of considerable size, frequently causes considerable difficulties. The jacket of such a cooling tower is gradually assembled on the ground at the building site and is then pulled upwardly from the tip of the finished or simultaneously progressing mast. In case the jacket is pulled upwardly from the tip of the finished mast, long cables, lever systems, or the like are required for this operation, whereas simultaneous erection of the mast and jacket results in even greater difficulties due to the concomitant additional pressure stresses during the joining of the mast sections.